


The New Family Member

by sweetayako15



Series: BokuAka Week- 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Akaashi is not having it, Bokuto wants a pet, Family, M/M, Pets, first names used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetayako15/pseuds/sweetayako15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the problem then?” Koutarou challenges, looking down at the other.<br/>“We can’t have a dog, cat, or any animal!” Keiji’s voice begins to rise. <br/>“Why?”<br/>“We just adopted a child!”</p>
<p>Tried to keep up with Bokuaka week and slipped up on day 2! Hahahaha... anyway, the prompt for this one is Day 2: Pets. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Family Member

If Keiji knew only one thing for pure certainty, it was that he could always count on his husband to get into some sort of mischief when in the company of Kuroo Tetsurou. From the day he met Bokuto Koutarou, he would be associated with Kuroo for the rest of his life. Their pranks would lead to the eventual loss of his hair one day- even before their son had the chance of claiming that responsibility. Speaking of which…

Glancing up the stairs from his place in the kitchen, Keiji strained to listen for any sound of distress. He was greeted with pleasant silence, meaning that Shouyou was still napping. It was a struggle getting the boy to sleep when Koutarou was gone, as only Keiji’s hyperactive husband could tire the equally excitable toddler. It had only been half an hour into Shouyou’s usual two hour nap, yet Keiji was constantly on his toes in case the toddler decided to wake earlier. Raising a three year old was proving to be as difficult as Keiji had expected- and even more so.

_Riiiiiiiiing_

Spinning on his heel, Keiji walked towards the door, hoping it wouldn’t ring again in fear that it would wake Shouyou. As he approached the door, there was a constant thumping against the door, low and strong, followed by hushing sounds and grunts. Lifting an eyebrow, Keiji slowly opens the door, regretting it almost instantly.

On his doorstep, was Koutarou, sweaty, a bit dirty, with scratches all along his face and arms, and a two furry creatures up against him. A small, and rather displeased, black and white cat hisses as its claws dig into Koutarou’s arm. While the little ball fury carved into Koutarou’s arm, another, larger ball of fur was rather content wagging its tail against the thresh of the door. A larger medium sized dog with white fur glanced up at Keiji, panting with its flopping ears raised in curiosity.

All together, it was a rather impressive sight.

“Koutarou… what is all of this?” Keiji finally asks, finding his words.

Amber eyes look up at him with a childish grin- a face full of innocence. He holds the cat closer to Keiji, the animal struggling even more.

“These are our new family members!”

“… what?” Keiji takes half a step back.

“Kuroo and I went out and adopted these guys!”

Glancing to the right then left, Keiji scowls.

“Then _where_ is Kuroo?”

“He went to go buy food for them,” Koutarou explains, moving towards Keiji. “He said we have to keep them here till he gets everything.”

“ _Excuse me_?” Keiji stresses, standing his ground to keep all three animals outside.

Feeling an uneasy wetness take over his leg, Keiji looked down to see the dog drooling onto his pants. His panting tongue brushed up against the human’s thigh as he tried to move inside, giving Keiji a confused look.

“C’mon, Keiji. These poor guys were gonna be… you know! So Kuroo and I saved them!” Koutarou’s smile is bright with pride.

Keiji was, for all intents and purposes, thoroughly aggravated.

“Koutarou, we don’t have room for these animals.”

“Well, Kuroo is taking the cat, so no problem!” Koutarou tries to side step his husband.

“Koutarou, this is a _very big_ problem,” Keiji blocks him, moving quickly to step in front of the other.

“Keiji, I know he’s a big dog, but you don’t have to make him self-conscious,” Koutarou pouts, trying to enter from the other side of the door.

“I’m serious, Koutarou,” Keiji is chest to chest with his husband again.

“What is the problem then?” Koutarou challenges, looking down at the other.

“We can’t have a dog, cat, or any animal!” Keiji’s voice begins to rise.

“Why?”

“We just adopted _a child_!”

“He’ll love the dog!”

“He is three; who is going to take care of the dog?”

“We will!”

“ _When_?”

“Every day of course! When else?”

“Koutarou, I don’t think-“

A loud wail echoed through the home, causing everyone (including the cat) to pause and look inside. The crying came from upstairs and both adults looked at each other, knowing that they had to set aside their argument for the time being. Finally letting his husband and the fur covered creatures into their home, Keiji made his way up to Shouyou’s room.

The three year old had calmed down a bit by now, but Keiji could make out the quiet sniffling as he opened the door. The room was rather small, to which Keiji regretted, though it was good enough for now with its rolling door closet and window with blue drapes with shooting stars. The floor was rather clear, though a few toys were left out, making Keiji smile ever so slightly. He and Koutarou had been trying to be welcoming to their son, with toys and books and hugs alike- but the barrier wouldn’t break down completely in only a month. But they would keep trying, even if it took forever.

“Shouyou?” Keiji called softly, walking up to the small bed up against the far wall. “Are you awake now?”

Small tuffs of orange-red hair poked out from under the blankets, brown eyes trimmed with red looked up at Keiji. He had been crying- that much was for sure.

“Hey, there,” Keiji gave a small smile as he sat down next to the boy under the blankets. Opening his arms, Keiji waited for the toddler to come to him. “It’s okay, I’m here.”

Those words never seemed to fail in bringing his ball of sunshine back. It took a moment of shuffling the blankets around before he ended up in Keiji’s arms, rubbing his snot on the older’s shirt. Keiji ignores it in favor of holding the child against his chest, giving a low hum in hopes of calming him. Honestly, Keiji would have been content staying that way, if not for the loud crash that came from the living room.

Jumping in Keiji’s arms, Shouyou looked up at his father, a bit frightened. Keiji only shook his head and tells the boy it’s only his dad, doing something foolish downstairs. At the mention of Koutarou the boy perks up, a grin forming on his face. For only having been living with them for a month, Shouyou was quickly picking up Koutarou’s quirks.

After a bit of cleaning up, Keiji releases his son, keeping a close eye as the toddler scoots down the stairs. He walks with him, till they reach the bottom only for a loud squeal to come out of the boy. It only takes a second before the dog is on top of the child, licking his face vigorously. Keiji nearly swears as he chases the dog away, raising his voice louder than usual, his face turning red. The dog wags his tail as Keiji takes in the room behind the fur ball.

It was an utter mess.

“Koutarou,” Keiji growls out, picking up Shouyou. “What in the world is that thing doing off of its leash?”

Koutarou, who was in the living room, pokes his head in. “He looked sad, so I let me walk around for a bit.”

“He made a mess!”

“Oh,” the older of the two walks over, whistling at the destruction. “Looks like it’s cleaning duty time.”

“No, it’s ‘take that thing back to the pound’ time!”

“Aw, Keiji, don’t be like that-“

“It made Shouyou cry!”

“He doesn’t look like he’s crying, though.”

Looking at the child in his arms, Keiji feels a mixture of embarrassment and relief come over him as Shouyou stares at the dog- not a tear in sight. In fact, the toddler begins to smile at the thing.

“Looks like he likes him,” Koutarou grins, swooping his son out of his husband’s arms.

Before Keiji can protest, Koutarou sets Shouyou back on the ground and squats behind him. The dog moves towards them, but Koutarou makes sure that the animal takes it slow while holding Shouyou with his other hand. Soon, Shouyou and Koutarou were both laughing as they ran their hands through the dog’s fur. Keiji, despite himself, smiled at the sight, enjoying the bonding moment. However, that smile didn’t slip by his husband, who stood up to let Shouyou balance against the animal.

“Soooo?”

“’Soooo’ what?” Keiji side eyes his husband, smile dropping.

“What do you think of the dog now?”

“I still don’t like it.”

“But Shouyou does.”

“I don’t like the fact that you went and got a pet without talking about it with me first.”

“Yeah but- wait. Did you call him a ‘pet’?”

Keiji gives Koutarou a small smile before giving him a serious look. “You have to take care of it. And if it _ever_ makes a mess like this again, it’s back to where ever you got him from, got it?”

“Aye, aye!” Koutarou gives him a mock solute.

Keiji chuckles, looking back at his son with fondness. He leans against Koutarou, feeling the taller wrap an arm around his shoulders. The moment, however, is short lived when the breaking of something fragile echoes through the house.

“Koutarou, what did you do with the cat?”


End file.
